User blog:Showdown616/Roast of the Wikians
OK so I wanted to do this for fun. I'm using my Boycott the Caf style to describe some of the wikians. :D *NOTE* I'm doing this SIMPLY for fun. Please do not take offense to any of this, ok? It's all in a joking manner and I would never intentionally make fun of you out of spite. Degrassi Fan (Cam) "Disney, ok. Disney ok. Got it. CAM IS MINE. He is so perf <3. My bby, my hubby, my everything. I just love him, ok. I...I can't. Ugh now I have to go fap." So this user Degrassi Fan let me tell you. This is one fucked up guy, ok. This bitch is like obsessed with Disney like, um...ok. But you know, who the fuck isn't obsessed with Disney? The real problem is with Dylan Everett. Obsessed doesn't even fit it. He is in fucking LOVE with some guy he's never even met. Like, bitch back up I would watch out if you try to say "Cam is mine" near Degrassi Fan because he will FUCK SHIT UP. Dylan belongs to him and only him and I'm keeping my dirty ass away. SetRobOff (Rob) "BITCH, please, take a seat. Someone needs to teach yo pathetic, hateful, ass some manners and then after that TEAR DAT ASS up. Bitch" This guy...SetRobOff cracks me the hell up. Like if Kevin Hart and Madea were to make a baby, this would be the product. Loud and bitter don't even halfway describe this crazy nigga. You BEST be on your toes when he's around because he's old school. He will TEAR DAT ASS up and ask questions later. And, if you value anything, you will not say anything bad about Shanice Banton in his presence. I'm warning you now, "boo-boo." ThisOnePerson (Sarah) "There goes my panties" Have you ever heard of someone oversexed who isn't having sex? Well then you haven't met ThisOnePerson. Oh my god this girl is beyond dirty. You would think she was a man the way she talks. She wants to BANG EVERYONE. And I thought I was a horny mess. Like, do not take her to the Degrassi set. You come back in an hour, the entire cast is glowing from estascy. But I love her doe. Rage&Love (Joanna) "Aww that's so sweet of you."' "BITCH, back the fuck up." First of all, what the hell type of name is Rags&Love. Like seriously RAGS AND LOVE. Wait, oh shit it's RAGE. My bad girl. Ok, not much to say about her. She's so sweet and kind and not a crazy stalker, a ratchet mess, or a dirty diana, she's so kind. But you start acting foolish, BITCH WILL GO SETROBOFF on yo ass. And she is like fucking OBSESSED WITH GREEN DAY. Damn, girl take a seat. Billie Joe is 40 and you still chasing after that dick. Oh well, dick is dick. I don't blame ya, honey. He can get it! Showdown616 (Nick) "Parcy, ok" He seems like such a cute, innocent, preppy kid. Like, so adorable. But seriously, that's all on the outside. This bitch is CRAZY. OK, one he is like crazy obsessed with Parcy. Like, all over their page is his emotionally attatchment to them. Looks like someone hasn't been in a relationship in a while. But anyway, other than being a "obviously needs some sex" horndog, he's pretty chill. Too chill, actually. Wonder what he's lighten up behind the screen... CrAsh (Jake) "This ship is all kinds of gross" 2 MINUTES LATER "They're totes my OTP" Never in my life have I seen someone's opinion change so fast, Like, CrAsh is so ship bipolar it's hilarious. One minute, this bitch hates Imogeli, then all of a sudden, he's in LOVE with them. Wtf, dude? Anyway he's like the puppy of the wiki, it's so easy and fun to make fun of him. But he is too attatched to slimeballs. CRAIG FUCKING MANNING, the original OG, is his fav. CrAsh, just tell me your attraction to men onscreen isn't the same as in real life. I don't want you dating no d bags. You deserve better. Violetxbaudelaire (Annie) "Nah, I'm not into male glorification, like you hun." Seriously, how the FUCK do you pronounce that shit. Violetx...baude...laire. Fuck it, she's Annie. This bitch has got to be the daughter of another user. Like omg she is so smart. This bitch has to be asian. And so sweet. But don't be fooled, she will go asian ratchet on yo ass and call you out. So you better watch what you say, when Violetbitch is on the way. Misery Business (Kelly) "HEYYY I'M ASHLEY" Ok, back story on this bitch, she used to be called Kelbelzx3 which was a hell of a lot better than Misery Business. Gawd, how depressing. Anyway, she's crazy just like half these bitches on this site. Peter Pan is her husband or some sort and yeah she's cool. Danixcalifornia (Danielle) "I am not some mindless silly fangirl! My feelings toward Eclare are LEGIT." Perfection. There is nothing negative to say about this gorgeous and beautiful creature that is Danixcalifornia. Don't be fooled, she's just as crazy as these other hoes. She's also very intelligent. She denies every stereotype about dumb blondes. ParcyDriancfan778 (Yasmine) "Nah, that's cool." Ok, she's cool too. She's crazy as fuck but she's cool. But damn bitch, what happened to the "a" at the end of Drianca? But, it's all good. Bitch, ships Parcy so I'm sure she's instantly one of Showdown616's bff's. Not much so say but that's good. Oh, and this bitch LOVES her some Friends. Like damn gurl, you are just perfect in every way. I WILL do more so don't feel bad if you weren't included in this one :D Category:Blog posts